Although the marketplace is replete with devices for cutting metal tubing, such is not the case, so far as known, with respect to machines especially suited to "facing" the tubing, i.e. removing the burs and rough edges produced by the cut-off tool and squaring the cut end of the tubing. It is believed that a lack of such machines is particularly felt in the area of metal tubing in the range of 1/4 inch to 1 inch (0.635 cm to 2.54 cm) O.D. Based upon applicants' experience in the field of pipe face trimming and contouring it is their opinion that there is considerable room for improvement.